


论自由意志（上）

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 一次安度因向拉希奥发起性邀请，黑龙拒绝了。以及一次拉希奥向安度因发起性邀请，国王拒绝了……但他的拒绝并没有什么卵用。（基于之前的长篇，翡翠梦靥结束之后，拉希奥以联盟顾问的身份在暴风城暂留了下来）





	论自由意志（上）

当那个联盟的士官长匆匆赶到大使馆时，拉希奥正站在一张布满了标记的地图旁，慢悠悠地啃着一颗苹果。“阁下，国王陛下请您立即前往要塞。”老兵朝他敬了个礼，一丝不苟地说着。拉希奥咬着苹果点了点头，视线完全没从那张地图上移开，含糊地嘟囔着，“好的，我马上就去。”传令者脸上流露出一种吞吐的纠结，就像他想到了什么根本不愿意想起的东西。  
“国王请您 **现在** 就去。”  
“哦？”黑龙终于愿意把他的注意力从那张图和那颗苹果上挪开，狭长的红眼睛玩味地审视着老兵复杂的表情，起身抓了一件斗篷，“那就请带路吧。”  
士官长走得很急，拉希奥一溜小跑地跟在后面，“所以，我们尊敬的王找我有何吩咐？”他仍叼着那颗苹果不放。“我只是个传令兵，阁下。但在国王回来的路上，我们遭遇了一起来自部落的袭击。”黑龙立即跟了上来，和老兵并排走着，快速地把嘴里的苹果吞咽下去，“他还好吗？”人类叹了口气，“我会说，有惊无险——”

————————————  
实际上，士官长梅里斯•玛拉甘想说的是，“不太好。”  
当然，这并不是说国王受到了多么严重的损伤，命悬一线，气息奄奄。正相反，乌瑞恩陛下的精神状况“好极了”，简直可以说是亢奋过头了。梅里斯从二十岁起就是暴风要塞的守卫，那时他还是个列兵。尽管这么说有些僭越，但他的确是看着那孩子长大的，他了解并尊敬他们年轻的国王，这就是为什么他对安度因国王现在的状况有些莫名的担忧，虽然他说不清什么具体的原因，但他就是知道。  
几个小时前，国王前往闪金镇巡视慰问来自泰达希尔的流亡者。那些本来能活很久，很久的精灵失去了自己的家园和同胞，所有人都沉浸在悲恸之中。城区没有足够的场所来安置这些难民，他们中的大多数只能暂且露宿在艾尔文森林的郊外。当国王提出要亲自视察安置点时，有人提出了安全上的质疑，但被国王强硬地否决了。“暗夜精灵一贯是联盟牢固的盟友，现在他们伤痕累累，向我们寻求帮助。如果那里真的有什么危险，亲手保护人民的安全乃是国王的职责。”  
梅里斯就知道他会那么说，他总是知道。如果说保护人民的安全是国王的职责，那保护国王的安全就是他的职责。

这趟短距离的出访是沉重的。  
国王询问物资的储备状况，询问安置点的防卫，询问流亡者的需求。当他一一得到答复并对事项进行妥善安排之后，国王停下了询问。然后加入到那批医疗者的队伍之中，照看那些重伤未愈的精灵和狼人，召唤圣光治愈他们的伤口，认真倾听那些悲伤的孩童诉说着对亲人的思念，然后告诉他们，一切都会好起来的，他保证。梅里斯知道这或许并不是一位国王该做的事，虽然他也不清楚一位国王到底该做些什么，或许应该好好地站在作战室，盯着那些地图统筹大局之类的，他猜。但年轻的国王就是这样做了，也许他不能容忍自己待在城墙之后，也许他就只是想做点儿什么，什么都可以。  
他们一直到傍晚才离开。国王离开和来时一样，沉默着，无声无息。  
但安静的氛围并被有持续到他们回城。天知道那些部落的术士是怎么来到闪金镇的——术士，又是天杀的术士，梅里斯恨透了术士。几个月前士官长就眼睁睁地看着那个伪装的亡灵术士成功袭击了国王，那天晚上梅里斯几乎要溺死在自责和内疚之中，好在国王最后回到了他们身边。听说那还多亏了一头黑龙，尽管梅里斯同样恨透了黑龙，但他不得不对那头叫“拉希奥”的黑龙心存感激。  
而这次的袭击看起来完全未经过经深思熟虑，那些术士召唤出几头乱七八糟的次级恶魔，毫无章法地一拥而上。还没等护卫队上前，国王几乎就在一瞬间干掉了袭击者。沉默的国王似乎终于找到了一个发泄口，他挥舞萨拉迈尼劈砍的样子让梅里斯想到了逝去的先王。  
混乱过后，梅里斯才发现国王肩背上有几处轻微的划伤，他身上沾了不少血，但幸好大部分不是他自己的。国王没有立即召唤圣光治疗自己的轻伤，而梅里斯也没有多问，他以为国王只是太疲惫了，等他们回到要塞，总会有人治好他的。  
事情就是从他们回到要塞之后开始变得不对劲的——

————————————  
“国王不在这儿。”士官长开口道。  
当士官长和那头黑龙走进暴风要塞时，拉希奥像往常一样朝王座厅旁的议事厅走去。梅里斯拦住了他，黑龙斜着脑袋向他发出无声的询问。士官长再次流露出一种相当怪异甚至有些痛苦的神情，他向拉希奥示意，“这边，楼上，国王在……他的起居室等您。”  
拉希奥的眉毛几乎要挑到他的帽子里去了，他狡诈的红眼睛盯得梅里斯烦透了，片刻之后，黑龙翘了翘嘴角，轻快地说，“你是说，国王在他的 **卧室** 会见我。”  
有那么一瞬间，梅里斯几乎想抽刀把那头黑龙的脑袋砍下来挂在暴风城城墙上。  
可这头黑龙现在是联盟的正牌顾问了，他忍住了这份冲动。“请您抓紧时间。”  
“好的，好的。我会飞一般地前去的。”  
那头黑龙几乎要哼着歌跳上楼梯了。士官长皱着眉头盯着黑龙的背影，在拉希奥  
几乎要消失在楼梯拐角处时，梅里斯忍不住叫住了他。  
“拉希奥阁下？”

黑龙驻足，回头望去。  
梅里斯重重地叹了口气，“你知道，鉴于……最近发生的灾难，他几乎每天晚上睡不足三个小时。就像我在路上告诉你的，我们遭遇了一起袭击，他没什么大碍，只是有些擦伤，但他拒绝为自己治疗，而且他的精神状态很糟糕，这段时间他的精神一直紧绷着。”老兵揉着自己的太阳穴，看上去像一个疲惫的父亲。“无论如何，至少请先说服他为自己疗伤……请照看好他，拜托了。”  
“我当然会照看好他的。”黑龙收起嬉笑的神态，严肃地回答士官长。

————————————  
拉希奥停在那道门前，犹豫着，随后用爪子轻轻叩了叩门。  
“请进！”回答他的是一个欢快的声音。  
他疑惑着推门进入，他没想到这个，他本以为自己会面临一个悲伤，内疚的国王。接着他会做自己该做的事——嘲笑他无用的自责，然后安慰他，发生在泰达希尔的事不是他的错，完全不是，他们会让希尔瓦娜斯付出代价。  
壁炉里的火烧的很旺，整个房间热得厉害。拉希奥脱下厚厚的斗篷挂在一边，寻找着刚才声音的来源。  
拉希奥闻到了血的味道。

安度因倚靠在床头，金蓝相间的皇家礼服，连绶带都完整的斜跨在肩头，穿着马靴踩着深蓝色的床单。一贯束起的金发完全散开了，凌乱地翘起来。他看上去风尘仆仆，浑身是血，像是刚从战场上回来，但同时又慵懒得不可思议。人类眯起眼睛，小幅度地朝黑龙招手，就好像他连手臂都懒得举起来。  
“我等你很久了。到这儿来，拉希奥。”  
黑龙不喜欢他说话的口吻，那听上去像是在招呼宠物。他敢打赌安度因曾这样叫过自己养的那只小狗，（“过来，到这儿来，克里希托！”）但鬼使神差地，他没有开口调侃，像是中了精神控制一般径直走向前去。  
实际上，迄今为止，安度因从未对他使用过精神控制，尽管人类曾多次威胁过他，但他并没有那么做，无论在何种情况下。也许他尊重他的自由意志，也许精神控制对龙类根本不管用，也许他只是在虚张声势……谁知道呢。  
血腥味太浓了，还夹杂着一股淡淡的硫磺味。至少这些血大部分不是他自己的，拉希奥知道国王刚刚手刃了几只恶魔，但龙类敏感的嗅觉依然能够分辨出在那些肮脏的恶魔血之下，属于人类的甜腥的味道。  
他不会说脸上沾着鲜血的安度因看上去迷人极了。  
拉希奥挨着人类坐下，伸手轻轻地扳过人类的肩膀，小心地掀起他的礼服，皱着眉头看着安度因肩上的划伤，这些伤痕很浅，不像是剑刃造成的，更像是鞭梢抽过的痕迹。“你在流血，为什么你不治疗自——”  
他未尽的话被人类吞噬了。

安度因揽着他的后颈，把他拉入一个深深的，炙热的吻，他们的鼻息杂乱地交错，人类轻咬着他，灵活的舌头扫着他的上颚，舔着他的牙床。不同于往常，他们接吻时安度因总是紧闭着双眼，这次那双迷人的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，拉希奥几乎要迷失在那片深蓝的海域里，他感到一阵眩晕。房间里太热了，那阵热度几乎瞬间点燃了他全身，然后一直烧到小腹。他想从这个吻里抽身，剥开人类的华服，拉扯着他的长发，暴露出自己的咽喉，把他按在床上，一边舔着他的伤口一边进入他，拥有他，让他除了美妙的呻吟之外什么都说不出来，脚趾以自己喜欢的方式蜷缩着，最后叫着自己的名字颤抖着达到高潮。  
又或者，就只是一直沉浸在这个吻里，别的什么都不做。

最后他们还是分开彼此。  
安度因舔着自己的下唇，咯咯地笑着，伸手探向黑龙的爪子，他攥住拉希奥的手，放在自己的腰间，“触碰我。”人类的手温柔地引导着黑龙向下滑去，他的腰带不知道在什么时候解开了，也许是在刚才他们接吻的时候。安度因的手指摩挲着拉希奥的手背，另一只手把自己的衣裤往下拽。人类脆弱的隐私部位很快暴露在黑龙的视线中，他小腹的毛发是浅色的，一如他的金发。安度因让黑龙的手覆在自己略微挺起的性器上，急促地喘息着，哀求着，“拉希奥，我需要你，求你……”黑龙晃了晃神，吞咽了一下，把某些阴暗的想法努力拂去，猩红的眼睛盯着安度因，没有动作。人类发出一阵小声的抽噎，伸出另一只手伸向自己的上身，颤抖地解开胸前的纽扣，摘去绶带，把那些外在的躯壳剥下，几乎将自己赤裸着呈了上来。他的左手抚摸着自己的前胸，生涩地按压揉搓着自己的乳尖。他向后仰着头，闭着眼睛，在黑龙面前露出自己的脖颈，发出持续的，小声的呜咽。  
“天啊。”黑龙的眼睛暗了下来，“这真是……”他从未见过这样的安度因，他绝不会否认这样的人类迷人极了，青涩地舒展自己，等待采撷。

但是……但是。  
正如他所想的，他从未见过这样的安度因。士官长的话再次浮现在他耳边，国王的精神状况很糟糕，“请照看好他。”他还不能把自己那些阴暗的想法付诸实现，他不否认这是个绝妙的机会，也许错过这个他会再等上很久，但人类的伤口还在淌血呢，他应该先照看好他然后——  
安度因突然睁开了他的眼睛，和黑龙猩红的双眼对视，眼周泛红，噙满了泪水，像是被什么东西鞭打着，催促着。他在哭。  
“拉希奥，拉希奥——碰碰我，求你……”

去他的伤口，去他的士官长。拉希奥似乎能听到理智之弦的断裂声，他的喉咙发痒，嗓音低沉，某种野兽般的喉音滚动着，“如你所愿，我的国王。”  
黑龙的手有力地覆上人类的阴茎，他尖锐的爪尖消失了，变成了人类的手指，他安抚着安度因，有节奏地上下滑动，指尖轻轻抠刮着他的顶端。人类的性器在他手中越发挺立，顶端渗出少许液体，人类长长地喘着气，双手紧攥着身下的床单。拉希奥加快了手中的动作，俯下身亲吻人类的脖颈，他微微分叉的舌尖舔舐着人类脆弱的咽喉，这令安度因浑身发颤。最后，人类窒息般地大张着口，呻吟着，颤抖着，射在了黑龙的手中。  
拉希奥盯着人类微微睁大的，迷茫的双眼，叹了口气。把手往床单上随意蹭了蹭，无视心脏疯狂跳动着的抗议，快速地站起身，艰难地开口，“我碰过你了，安度因。“这听起来蠢毙了，“现在你该治疗自己的伤口，我能闻到你依然在流血。或者你愿意和我谈谈今天的见闻，比如你都干掉了什么样的恶魔？”

人类猛地抬起头，直勾勾地盯他。  
一瞬间拉希奥好像从人类眼中看到了某种一闪而过的，令他有些不适的怪异光芒。但只有一瞬间，接下来那双蓝眼睛依然令他陶醉。之前那副生涩的迷茫从人类脸上消失了，安度因咯咯地笑着，语调轻快，“我不想治疗自己，我不想谈什么该死的恶魔，我想要 **你** ，拉希奥。”  
他坐起身，把身上搭着的外套完全脱下来，接着扯掉自己的裤子，脱掉自己的马靴，把它们丢在地上。他翻身跪在床上，长长的金发搭在他的肩头，俯身向前，伸手试图去揽黑龙的脖子，“我亲爱的拉希奥，别去想那些无关紧要的事，今晚我想不关心任何东西，我只想要你。”  
黑龙居高临下地看着他，一言不发。  
人类换了种语调，变得更加婉转，更加迷人，“我想要你吻我，吻我的唇，吻我的乳尖，我的咽喉，你可以咬我的脖子，留下你喜欢的那种印记，标记我，第二天所有人都会知道我们之间发生了什么，吉恩会很生气……”人类像是想起了什么有趣的事，他嬉笑出声，“但他也只能生着气，在一旁干看着，我是你的……你一个人的……”  
“我想要你的手指抓在我的腰上，使劲地按着，直到留下青紫的痕迹，我想要你的手把我绑起来，任凭我怎么求你都不松开，我想要你把我按在这张床上……”  
“我想要你的阴茎。我想要你的阴茎狠狠地进入我，全部，我想要你用力地操我，直到我双腿发软，颤抖着无法支撑，湿透了，哭着哀求着让你停下……可你不会停，因为你知道我想要这个，我需要这个……你会打开我自慰的手，因为我只能靠后面达到高潮。我的痛苦，我的欢愉，我的颤抖，我的极乐，全部都是你的，只有你能给予我……”  
“拉希奥，我亲爱的，我们还在等什么呢？你——”

 

人类的声音噎住了。  
黑龙的双手不松不紧地掐着他的咽喉，把他压制在床上，黑龙鲜红的眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，几乎要把人类烧伤了。  
人类轻笑着，伸手抚摸拉希奥的脸，“或者你喜欢这个？窒息式的性爱？我不介意，我们可以试试这个，如果你想要的话……”  
“闭嘴！”黑龙再次打断了人类的话，加大了手上的力度，这令人类的呼吸有些不畅。拉希奥把头埋在人类颈间，再次深吸了一口气，越来越重的硫磺的味道。他皱着眉头，维持着手上的力度，什么都没说。  
“你是什么？”  
良久之后，黑龙略微松了松手，压着喉咙发问。  
人类咳嗽了一阵，这让黑龙的眉头皱的更重了，人类温和地开口，带着甜腻的尾音，“拉希奥，你在说什么？是我，安度因•乌瑞恩，你的国王，你的朋友……你的情人，现在行行好，拉希奥，把你的爪子放开，你弄疼我了。”人类朝黑龙眨了眨眼睛。  
又是一阵眩晕。黑龙摇了摇脑袋，略微加重了手中的力度，“我说，闭嘴！”

那不是安度因，那不可能是安度因，拉希奥想。就算杀了他也不可能会说出刚才那番话。更何况，泰达希尔还在 **燃烧** ……他今天刚刚探望了那些无家可归的暗夜精灵难民，并且当了一下午的医生，他的声音应该充满自责，悲伤，以及痛苦，为那些并不属于他的过错。但这就是安度因， **他的** 安度因，他总会为那些不属于自己的错误而内疚，就好像世界上所有操蛋的事情发生都是因为他做的不够好。他不会也不该赤裸着躺在这儿，用甜腻魅惑的声音毫无尊严地对自己说——他什么都不关心，只惦念着自己操他。偶尔，相当偶尔，拉希奥的确会希望联盟国王的眼中只有自己，只为了自己，但他并不希望这是真的，因为那就不是安度因了。他爱安度因，那个仁慈，勇敢，视理想和责任高于一切的至高王，真正的安度因。

人类没有理会他愤怒的呵斥，只是一边咯咯地笑着，一边继续用先前那种甜腻的语调乞求他。拉希奥冷静下来，放开了掐着人类咽喉的手，避开人类的伤口，压制住他的肩，盯着他蓝色中有些泛红的的眼睛。偏着头，在人类耳边低声咆哮着——  
“我不管你是什么，给我从他的身体里滚出去。” 

人类爆发出一阵尖锐的狂笑。

片刻之后，人类伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，懒洋洋地回答，“好吧，你发现了。”  
“血腥都遮掩不住你身上硫磺的气味，鞭痕，是你弄伤了他的肩，你不治疗自己，你根本不懂得如何召唤圣光。在那些他干掉的恶魔之中，我猜有一只自作聪明的魅魔。”拉希奥压抑着怒气，看向“人类”的眼睛求证。他聚精会神，确保这次再望向那双蓝眼睛是不会被魅惑法术影响，这次没有眩晕。  
“拉希奥，我亲爱的，你真有一个聪明脑袋，难怪‘我’那么爱你。”他轻柔地笑着，环视着四周，“你知道，在这里，恶魔是不会真正‘死去’的，我们只是不过重回了虚空。但我不喜欢那儿，我只想在这儿多待一会儿，给自己找点乐子，我没什么恶意。”  
“你瞧，我的召唤者下达的命令是杀死他，但我不想那么做……他是个如此漂亮的孩子，我们一起可以创造很多愉悦的事。他愤怒又悲伤，简直是敞开大门邀请我进入，一个短暂的精神连接，几个小时之后就我不得不离开，回到那个鬼地方。”  
他温柔地伸出手，抚上黑龙的面庞，舍弃了先前那种略带甜腻的声音，他用安度因正常的声音轻声念着，“我还从未和一头龙做过爱呢，你要知道，拉希奥，这不仅仅是我的愿望，他自己也是这么想的。他一直想要你……当他还是一个少年的时候，他想要你绑着他的手腕，他想要你把他按在作战室的桌子上，他想要你站在他的身旁……那么久以来，你居然一直没有碰过他，真是不可思议。”他轻轻摇了摇头。  
黑龙让人类的手抚在自己脸上，没有动作，他发自内心的怀念这种触碰，这让他觉得温暖。  
他继续说着，“这个精神链接很短暂，几个小时之后我就会回到扭曲虚空，离开之前我会抹去他的记忆，你可以做任何你想做，但又迟迟不敢做的事。来吧，你这头胆小的黑龙，你为什么不来满足我们呢？”他朝他微笑。

片刻的沉默之后，拉希奥挣扎着开口，“所以，这个链接是有时间限制的，而且他不会记得？”  
人类再次温和地发笑，“当然，快点，珍惜时间。现在月亮才刚刚升起，我们还有整整一晚呢，我知道你想要什么，你甚至可以变成真正的样子和我做爱，你会喜欢的，我发誓。”他双手揽着黑龙的脖子，想要把他拉进一个吻，接着从一个吻开始，一切都会很美妙。  
“哦，那真是再好不过了。”拉希奥悄声说着，低头凑近人类的唇——

 

一切终于安静了。  
所有喧哗，骚动和热度都在一瞬间停止了，黑龙抬手砍向了国王的后颈。  
他揽着他的腰，轻轻把把昏迷的人类向后放在床上，为他拉来枕头，盖上丝绸制的织物。安度因看上去疲惫异常，但他是安静的，安静很好。黑龙伸手拨开国王额前的金发，在他紧闭的双眼上方啄下一个轻柔的吻。  
他轻抚着人类苍白的脸颊，喃喃自语，“如果他想要，我随时愿意听他亲口告诉我。而不是一个自作聪明的恶魔在多嘴。”

那只魅魔最好庆幸自己能滚回扭曲虚空，拉希奥想。否则它会亲身体会什么是黑龙之怒，那团火焰仍在他心底燃烧。他厌恶这个，他厌恶在这个世界上有什么恶心的东西居然能操纵像安度因这样的人的心，暴风城的国王有着一颗坚定，沉稳，仁慈而安静的灵魂，居然有什么东西能够把他的那份自由意志完全挤占，然后替换成某种甜腻的喧哗，那个恶魔剥夺了他的朋友拒绝的权利。然而他更厌恶他自己，厌恶在某个瞬间，曾想不顾一切地亲吻他，触碰他，进入他，标记他，就这样伴着那阵扰人的喧哗随心所欲的自己。

好在他没有那样做。  
他只是搬了张椅子，在国王的床边坐下，静待着曙光的降临。

他会照看好他的。

**Author's Note:**

> 在魅魔最后用安度因真正的声音告诉黑龙的那三句话中，至少有一句是真的。


End file.
